Smash the hives
Smash the hives is a mission in Daxter. Osmo told Daxter to head to the power station as things were "heating up outside the city". Daxter then used the warp gate to enter the strip mine, where he once again met Taryn and received an experimental ultrasonic attachment. He then talked to the Miner who told him about his plan to kill a local hive queen, but she was not taking the bait. Daxter then had to destroy thirty spawners in the surrounding area to lure the queen into the trap. Walkthrough Similar to the previous mission at the strip mine, this mission takes place in a large, open area wherein you have to locate a number of spawners. These spawners all spawn a limited number of either metal backs or flankers, which often do not have skull gems. There is a small number of lone and full-grown hives present, but two rooms each hold a large portion of young hives that do not spawn bugs. All spawners are very vulnerable to the standard spray gun, whereas the new attachment excels in destroying large groups of metal bugs as well as breaking walls blocking your path. Head left past the Miner and enter a tunnel that is blocked by a wall with several visible crystals embedded into it. These need to be broken to progress further inside. The tunnel is quite linear early on, but beware of conveyor belts, rock grinders, and mine carts hanging above bottomless pits. These are the main hazardous platforming elements in this region of the mine. Keep moving on, crushing two hives on your way until you reach a large open room with several conveyor belts. A third hive sits in an alcove to your right and opposite said alcove is a separate tunnel that leads to a dead end, in which one large and nine smaller hives are hidden. Return to the conveyor belt room and take the remaining path at the end of the leftmost conveyor. Follow this route until you reach another large room with yet another lone hive in an alcove to the right. Use several mine carts to cross the large pit in the center to, like before, enter a separate tunnel section that leads to several young spawners. Smash all twelve and the large one, and only three will remain in the counter. Return to the large room and head into the unexplored tunnel of the mine at the left end, behind a wall waits the third-last hive. Now take this path to the exit, you will run into another large room with a lot of bugs on metal platforms, but no hives. The second-last hive is found shortly before the exit to the outside. From here, you can return to the Miner. Take the path behind him and at the very end, behind some destructible walls, the final spawner. Now return to him and he will open the nearby metal door which leads to the area where you must defeat the hive queen. Category:Missions in Daxter